New Partner
by Tailsic
Summary: After excaping the twilight zone through a vortex, Shade get lose in the vortex and wands up in Silver time, Will Shade find ger way back to her time or stay in the future SilverxShade.


Author Note: I was inspier to make this stroy from a Silver x Shade picture drawing from ss2sonic on deviantart, i hope some of you enjoy this.

After defeating lord IX, Sonic and his companions escape IX fortress by fly through a vortex. In the vortex the ship was getting torn to piece by the force of it.

"Press levels are rising, fuel reserves are substantially dropping, and are power core is overheating" Tails said.

"So what does all that mean in English Tails?" Sonic asked.

"We're screw" Tails said as something exploded.

"What the heck was that Tails?" Sonic said.

Tails check the outside monitor on the ship to see that one of the ship engines blew.

"More good news guys, we just lost one of are engines" Tails said.

"Can we fix" Knuckles asked.

"I doubt Knuckles, we're in a vortex, a living being will be rip to piece out there" Tails said.

"I'll go" Their new companion Shade said.

"Shade, didn't you just hear me, I said a living will be rip to piece out there" Tails said.

"Don't worry about me, my suit is made for this stuff" Shade said.

"Ok do it" Tails nodded his head.

"Shade, be careful out there" knuckles said.

"I will" Shade reply as she put her helmet on.

Shade enters the airlock room and exit the ship. Her boots magnetizes to the ship and she walks to the damage engine, as soon as she reaches the engine she takes out Tails's tool kit and starts working on it.

"Knuckles, head for the power core and when Shade gets back from repair the engine, power up the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emerald so we can boost out of here" Tails said.

"Ok, I'm on it" Knuckles head for the power core.

"Shade, how are you holding up out there?" Sonic said.

"I'm fine, I should be done soon" Shade said.

"Roger that, Sonic out" Sonic said.

It took Shade a half of an hour to repair the engine, she contacts the other to tell them that she fix the engine and she was heading back. As she started walking back a piece of the ship rip off and smack her in the face and making her fly off and gets suck into the opposite side of the vortex.

"SHADE!!!" Sonic and the other shouted as they helpless watch her disappear into the darkness of the vortex.

When Shade regains her concusnsis, she finds herself and a city under construction.

"Ouch, what happen to me" Shade said shaking her head.

Shade started looking around the area to try to figure out where she was, but before she started to look around, she was stop by six robots.

"You are under arrest for trespassing on master Eggman Nega property, now surrender and come with us" one of robot said.

"I don't think so" Shade released her leech blades and attacks the robots.

She dash forward and slashes one of the robot in the midsection and slashes another in the midsection and jumps up and kicks a third robot head off, two of the robots get on the opposite sides of her and shoot, but Shade does a back flip and the robot shoot each other, Shade then faces the last with a smirk on her face.

"And then there was one" Shade said.

Just then ten more show up and surround her and as soon as the robots charges her they started glowing green, and the next thing Shade knows there send flying through the air. Now a White Hedgehog appears in the air and floats down to her.

"Who are you?" She asks the mystery hedgehog.

"Inducution later, it looks like we got some more company" the hedgehog said.

Now they we're surround by a hundred robot this time, the two had they back to each other as they got really to fight.

"Can you take care of yourself?" The hedgehog asked.

"Just try to keep up with me" Shade smiled.

The two engage the robots in a battle that they quickly won and a matter of minutes.

"Well that was easy" The hedgehog said.

"Yeah, it was" She agreed.

"You're quite the fighter aren't you' He said.

"You're not so bad yourself" Shade responded.

"By the way my name Silver, what's you're name" Silver asked.

"It's Shade, and it's nice to meet you Silver" She shake his hand.

"Now we better be getting out of here before more robots show up" Silver said.

"I second that" Shade said as the two exited the area.

End of Chapter


End file.
